


twice over

by panpass



Series: BNHA Pokemon Universe One-shots (Canonical with AU) [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Canonical Character Death, Hurt, Hurt Bibaigawara Jin | Twice, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Takami Keigo | Hawks, because I'm a nerd, bnha pokemon au, he's there for his mentor, i don't know why i felt the need to make this, i should've been sleeping, i spent two hours creating teams for class 1-a, mostly hawks-centric, no beta we die like men, switches to tokoyami, the league and heroes too, they're detachable, tokoyami is the best boy, yes hawks does have mechanical wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panpass/pseuds/panpass
Summary: “Hey.” The man pinned to the floor finally managed a shaky word, interrupting Hawks, though he didn’t stop.“...I had to keep an especially sharp eye on you and your partner.”“...c’mon… what’s up?”Hawks swallowed before finishing. “Certainly couldn’t leave you to your own devices.” He was somehow managing to regain his internal composure. Not looking at Jin helped with that, but he forced himself to anyway, knowing that he had to. His own eyes likely resembled that of his pokemon, their naturally sharp shape and markings along the inner edge of his eyes giving them a much more bird-like appearance.“‘Let’s go over liberation ideology before the big conference.’ You didn’t suspect a thing, right?” The mortified look in his eyes answered that question faster and better than any words ever could have. He forced himself to continue, forcing the bubble back down once more. The Commission had chosen him, trained him for things like this. ‘A champion’, they always said, though he certainly wasn’t quite there yet.------the hawks/twice/dabi/tokoyami interaction from the recent manga chapters. i've been working on a pokemon au and for some reason i just had to write this.
Series: BNHA Pokemon Universe One-shots (Canonical with AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773136
Kudos: 10





	twice over

**Author's Note:**

> most notes will be at the end, just wanted to state that pretty much all of the dialogue/plot is not mine. some dialogue was cut or changed and the writing for everything but dialogue is mine, but this follows canon almost exactly (the almost being because pokemon led to a few things being changed). if you haven't read the recent manga chapters, i highly recommend doing so, as this is VERY, VERY SPOILER HEAVY. again, this follows canon, so it is VERY spoiler heavy. 
> 
> alright. now i hope you enjoy. other notes at the end.

The room was still for longer than Keigo had expected it to be, considering his target’s talkative nature. The Elite Four members' familiar, easy-going smirk was gone, lips drawn tight as his gaze remained locked on the man in front of him. The large metallic wings currently attached to his back reflected the bit of sunlight breaking through the mostly covered windows and he could feel the vibrations the steel feathers picked up, frowning a bit deeper. 

The man on the ground before him had yet to move, likely trying to recover from the shock of what was now occurring. Hawks’s Corviknight’s gaze was sharp as she stood above the villain, pinning him to the ground with her own steel claws. Despite the mask covering the man's facial expressions and reaction, Hawks could feel guilt bubbling up in his gut, threatening to overflow, though he forced it down. Just as he’d learned, as he’d been taught.

The walls around them cracked and groaned as the fighting raged outside, pokemon and their trainers struggling in an attempt to squash a rising evil before it got any worse. Hawks had already allowed it to go further than it should have. Any casualties, any pain to those below was no one's fault but his. His hands tightened into fists as he grounded himself, regaining control of his thoughts and emotions with closed eyes before opening them once more, taking a step towards the villain on the floor. Jin Bubaigawara - Twice.

Corviknight left the man no room to squirm, glaring down at him, claws threatening to dig into his skin if he attempted to make a move. The villain was eyeing him now, gaze filled with hurt and betrayal that only made Keigo’s stomach turn. He was forced to look away, at the wall across from him as he finally spoke, breaking the silence that had held the room captive for so long. 

“I sent out the day and time of the attack via code,” he began, voice as mono-tone as he could manage, “and if I make it sound easy, believe me, it wasn’t.” It hadn’t been easy. They’d bugged him, they’d watched him, and he’d had to be extremely cautious. 

He took another step towards the two so that Hawks was nearly standing beside Corviknight. Keigo didn’t look at Bubaigawara. “The real threat here was the sheer numbers on your side so…”

“Hey.” The man pinned to the floor finally managed a shaky word, interrupting Hawks, though he didn’t stop.

“...I had to keep an especially sharp eye on you and your partner.”

“...c’mon… what’s up?”

Hawks swallowed before finishing. “Certainly couldn’t leave you to your own devices.” He was somehow managing to regain his internal composure. Not looking at Jin helped with that, but he forced himself to anyway, knowing that he  _ had _ to. His own eyes likely resembled that of his pokemon, their naturally sharp shape and markings along the inner edge of his eyes giving them a much more bird-like appearance. 

“‘Let’s go over liberation ideology before the big conference.’ You didn’t suspect a thing, right?” The mortified look in his eyes answered that question faster and better than any words ever could have. He forced himself to continue, forcing the bubble back down once more. The Commission had chosen him, trained him for things like this.  _ ‘A champion’ _ , they always said, though he certainly wasn’t quite there yet.

“Please don’t resist.” Not a plea, though he could feel a bit of his resolve slipping. Twice didn’t seem to be too terrible a guy, different from the others in this place. A good different, and Keigo could feel a bit of hope in the idea that Jin could be rehabilitated, that after some time away perhaps he could rejoin society. The others couldn’t, Hawks knew that, and he hoped Bubaigawara understood that as well.

Hawks was ripped from his thoughts by the villain’s heavy breathing, his growing panic. “But, but… hold on…” The Elite Four member remained unblinking as Twice continued, “No… ahhhh…” Hawks could see the tears beginning to slip from Twice’s eyes, causing the grey mask to darken. “It’s always like this…” Even Corviknight seemed a bit off-put by the agony in the man’s voice, though her grip didn’t falter. “Not again!” The cry almost caused Keigo to flinch, his nails digging into his palms with such force that he was almost sure they were bleeding. 

It wasn’t rare for criminals to have a breakdown when they were caught. In fact, most of them would beg, and Hawks had hardly ever felt anything when they did; but now was different. Bubaigawara was different from the rest of these villains. He was just unlucky. 

“I had to… I had to trust you… because I felt bad for you…” Twice paused to take in a shuddered breath, before his voice exploded out again. “How sad is it… if nobody trusts you?!”

Hawks stared down at him for a few moments before speaking, forcing down any emotions that may have been rising in his chest. “Well, thanks.” He managed. “You’ve just been unlucky, but you can make a fresh start once you pay for your crimes. I’ll even help you start over.” Keigo offered, gaze softening for a moment. “Because… you’re a good person.” There was weight in those words, weight that Keigo hadn’t even realized was there until he’d spoken them. There was a falter in his monotonous speech, a bit of emotion breaking through. As much as he knew he’d beat himself up for it later, he hoped it convinced Bubaigawara that he meant what he said, that he had faith he could turn his life around. 

_ ‘Anyone who helps his friends can’t be all bad.’  _ The man’s voice filled his head, reminding him of the times they’d shared over the span of these months. Keigo knew now that if any of the League could change, could feel remorse - it was him.

“Shaddup.”

The word yanked Hawks from his thoughts, a bit of surprise flashing in his golden gaze. His eyes were locked in a staring contest with Twice’s. The intensity there… for a moment Keigo was concerned he might lose. 

“You call yourself a hero,” something about the words was grating and Hawks could feel dread and guilt threatening to bubble up once again. “Fresh start? That's a load of crap.” 

The bird-trainer’s brows furrowed. “Stop that."

“C’mon!”

Keigo felt bile rise in his throat, gaze shifting down, unable to take the intensity. A small voice shouted  _ weak!  _ in his mind, but he forced himself to brush it off. “Bubaigawara!” His own voice grew louder, causing a jolt of surprise to run up his spine. 

In his own ruffled state, Hawks didn’t notice the pokeball in Bubaigawara’s grasp until it was too late. “As for what happens to me, I stopped giving a damn way, way back!” The bright flash of light caused by Twice’s pokemon escaping it’s ball forced both Corviknight and Hawks to shut their eyes, gritting their teeth due to the close proximity and the size of Bubaigawara’s partner.

A roar resounded around the room as Hawks began to blink rapidly to clear the spots from his eyes. His partner let out a screech of her own, having lost her raptor-grip on Bubaigawara upon being slammed by the villain's pokemon. Hawks noticed another smaller flash out of the corner of his eye, likely the man releasing his other pokemon and he gritted his teeth. “I don’t want to fight you Bubaigawara!” He shouted, looking back to the other man and almost taking a step back upon seeing the pure rage and determined drive in his eyes. The left side of his mask was ripped away, revealing his eye, and Hawks could see the tears freely spilling down his cheek. 

“Well good for freakin’ you!” Without warning the Mimikyu beside him began to multiply, causing Corviknight to let out another screech as she backed away from the growing hoard. As she returned to Hawks’s side he put a hand on her wing in a calming, grounding manner, his own eyes narrowing. “I’d trade my soul for the League’s happiness!” The man let out a cry and time seemed to slow as Keigo attempted to recollect himself. Had he been wrong about Twice? Or was it the fact that he was a good person that made him so incredibly loyal. Hawks knew his expression reflected his inner turmoil, but he couldn’t stop it this time, and he didn’t have the time to try to replace the shattering mask.

“Steel Wing.” The words had barely left his mouth before Corviknight lunged forward, her sharp wings taking on an even more metallic glint as they sliced through the growing number of Mimikyu. He turned his own attention back to the Hydreigon, who was attempting to land a Dragon Breath on the bird as it sped by. Hawks’s own metallic wings spread, reacting to the nerves and signals his mind sent their way. If the room weren’t so cramped, Hawks could take to the air and better aid his pokemon. 

A bright flash of pain shot up his right leg as he felt something claw into it. He jumped back, hissing as his gaze shot to see what it had been. A Mimikyu stood where he’d just been, a shadowed, clawed hand raising out from under it’s disguise. A few spots of blood now decorated the floor beside it, though Hawks didn’t let his gaze hover there, instead looking back to the fairy-type. Within a moment more Mimikyu’s began to appear around it as it continued using Double Team. Out of the corner of his eye Hawks could see his Corviknight still bombarding the doubles while Bubaigawara stood back, gaze locked on Hawks, the resolve in his eyes growing with every passing moment. 

_ Talk. _ The voice in his mind commanded.  _ Distract him. _

“The speed at which your Mimikyu replicates is astounding.” It was the first thing that popped into his head, but it still surprised Twice, and he looked slightly taken aback. “But they can’t last a hit. Pierced by the same sharp feathers they dissolve.” Keigo almost felt relief when the situation seemed to dawn on Bubaigawara, causing him to look around distractedly and hurriedly, panic beginning to set in once more. Bile rose on Keigo’s throat before he spoke again. “After coming this far… I could never allow sentiment to trip me up,”  _ but it had _ , he added silently. It was what had allowed the situation to escalate how it had. “There’s still a way forward if you come quietly now. Because I like you.” 

The determination returned then, so quick it sent a chill up Keigo’s spine. 

“These’re my only friends in the world, and you ain’t welcome to join the club!” Suddenly, the wave of Mimikyu’s turned away from his bird, instead raising like a tidal wave at Hawks himself. There was no flash of fear though, no worry in his now stoney gaze as they surged towards him. His metal wings remained widespread to block the door behind him, not moving to defend him from the incoming onslaught. “It’s useless you scum! You total dirtbag!” There was a flash of something dark in front of him, cutting through the wave with acute precision, and the mass of Mimikyu dissolved. Corviknight’s wing slammed into the real one, sending it flying back until it collided harshly into the wall with such force that even Hawks himself flinched. The Hydreigon paused in its own attack, the Brutal Pokemon’s heads whipping around towards its friend. Twice didn’t hesitate before recalling it, protecting it from being harmed further. 

Keigo struggled to keep his voice from wavering. Truthfully, he’d never been the best at dealing with others when they were incredibly emotional, and now was no different as he struggled to keep his mask up. 

“Why do you think I prioritize speed when taking down villains?” He remained still as the man and his Hydreigon turned back to him, fire in their eyes. “Because it’s the ones who won’t give up… who heroes need to fear the most.” They were moving towards the Elite Four member and his partner now, the dragon-type opening its maw to release a Dragon Breath. “Experienced villains with wills of steel… refuse to get knocked out.” The burst of energy exploded from the Pseudo-Legendaries three heads as Corviknight opened her wings wide in front of her trainer, a blue-tinted wall coming up in between the pair and the incoming attack. The power behind it was immeasurable, both trainer and pokemon could feel it as the metal bird struggled to keep the Protect up. Hawks’s own wings folded in, closer around his body so that he could reach one of the primary feathers. He pulled it off, the magnetics in the two largest primaries of each wing allowing him to detach them. 

“Shut -” The moment the breath of energy stopped and the villain began to speak, everything happened so quickly. Using his own wings as a propellant Hawks was on top of Twice within a moment, A quick slice to the leg causing the man to collapse and giving Hawks the chance to pin him down himself. “- up!” Twice found himself gasping for air, the sharp feather in Hawks’s grasp only an inch or two away from his forehead. 

“Get it yet?” Hawks was hissing through his teeth, patience spent. He’d offered the man redemption, a chance for a new life, and he’d refused. “When neither side will give up… somebody has to die.” The words left his mouth, leaving his tongue tingling and bile rising ever-higher in his throat. 

The tears in Twice’s eyes didn’t falter, though the determination in his gaze had been replaced by a mixture of disgust and fear. “You people… ain’t heroes.” A sharp intake of breath from Keigo. “Never are. Never were. None of ya!” The tears were flowing faster now, but the disgust was beginning to overshadow the fear. “You throw us to the wolves. All of us down-trodden folks!” 

Keigo had no words, but he didn’t allow his grip on the feather to falter. What could he say, what could he do? He didn’t get a chance to think about it further before Bubaigawara continued. “You don’t know or care, but… little Toga, she… wrapped me up in her hankie, all gentle-like.” The guilt was back, tugging at and twisting his gut. “But, well… betcha didn’t know this either… this is the second time! The second time,” his voice broke, “I managed to screw everyone over.” Twice was trembling beneath him, and Hawks was surprised his Hydreigon hadn’t come to his rescue, before reminding himself of the knife he had positioned above the dragon-trainer’s head. “Toga… she prolly won’t do me that kindness again...” his lips began to curl up into a bit of a smile, almost catching the hero off-guard. “...but thats okay.” He didn’t even try to surge up as he suddenly yelled. “I still gotta protect their happiness!”

The words caught in his throat, but he managed to speak. “I’ll be sure to tell the league that.” As he moved to bring the feather down he heard his Corviknight let out a horrible screech of warning and felt the large bird suddenly grip his shoulder in her talons, pulling her with him as heat suddenly exploded behind them, engulfing them for a moment. Hawks’s grip on Twice remained firm as he pulled him with him, though as he looked back he could see the form of the Hydreigon trapped in the flames. The Corviknight’s landing was messy with only one talon and they ended up rolling upon making contact with the ground. Hawks winced at the soreness in his muscles from the harsh roll and he slowly began to push himself back up, only for his head to be slammed back into the ground by a black boot. His visor shattered and he forced his eyes shut despite the pain in his head. He didn’t doubt that he’d have a concussion. 

“There’s no need, I heard him loud and clear! Didn’t notice me there, didja?!” Hawks’s breath caught in his throat as he bit his tongue to keep from letting out an audible noise of pain. He felt the pressure on his head grow as the man above him leaned down a bit closer. “Looks like sentiment tripped you up after all, hero!” Hawks could feel the heat growing stronger as Dabi’s Marowak closed in on the pair. The side of his face felt it the most, and Hawks wondered for a few moments if the pokemon’s previous burst of fire had burned the left side of his face. He couldn’t tell based on pain, as his entire head was throbbing and the adrenaline coursing through his veins dulled it. 

Before Dabi’s Marowak could get closer though, Hawks’s metallic wings thrust open, throwing Dabi off and sending both Hawks and Twice surging forward and away from the fire-type trainer. Their landing was once again anything, but graceful, though Hawks had enough time to at least get to his knees this time. He could see his Corviknight barely conscious along the far wall of the room, and his own vision seemed to double for a minute before he turned his attention back to Dabi. 

“But how?!” The villain looked a bit surprised, but his lips soon curled into a smile. “Whatever, you’ve lost your weapon.” His gaze never left Hawks, bearing down on the heavily-breathing man. Hawks’s own eyes were cold, the same as his tone of voice when he spoke. 

“And you nearly burned up your friend.” He countered. 

“Nah,” the smirk was a sickening sight. “Cuz I know that heroes must always be ready to save a life.”

Something wet dripped down from Hawks’s nose and he lifted his gloved hand carefully to it. He didn’t have to look down to know it was blood. “Such cutting sarcasm. And the force of that attack… it was almost like you knew about me already… what gave me away?”

Dabi chuckled, taking another step forward. “Gave you away? Nothing.” His gaze was practically immobilizing, the lack of emotion compared to his facial expressions almost inhuman. “I never believed anything from the start.” 

“Right.” It was all Hawks could manage as his gaze shifted around quickly. This was his worst possible match-up. His team had never been good with fire, and the flames would certainly fuck with his own wings, causing them to lock up and melt together at such close proximity. Not only that, but the area was closed in, leaving him with very little in the way of escape. For now he just had to complete his mission, that was the priority. With the weakened Bubaigawara in his arms, if he quickly recalled Corviknight, he figured he could be fast enough to get them out before the flames could envelop them once more. 

Before he could move though, Bubaigawara was kicking him away, using the momentum to throw himself away from Hawks. Hawks hit the ground hard, grunting. 

“I said don’t move!” He shouted as he got his arms back beneath him in order to rise once more. 

“Burn ‘im good!” Was all Dabi needed to hear though, before a surge of flames shot towards Hawks. It was only thanks to his quick-reflexes that he managed to get out the window and extend his wings before the flames reached him. He felt them claw at his pant legs, singeing them. The heat almost caused the metal wings on his back to lock up, but they remained functional as he angled himself over the building and around the other side. As he hit the ground on the opposite balcony, his hands pulled out the other detachable primary and he shot towards Twice, weapon raised. 

“Outta my way!” The man cried as Hawks dove towards him. 

“Too fast! Keigo -” Hawks’s eyes widened and he faltered. “Takami.” Keigo missed his target, just barely dodging the flames that swept towards him. He hit the ground hard, taking in a few deep breaths as his mind raced at unfamiliar speeds, the name echoing inside of his skull. He managed to force down the wave of feelings though when he spotted Bubaigawara about to make it over the side of the balcony to the others below and he angled, diving at him with his weapon raised. He shut his eyes as he felt the resistance of Bubaigawara’s skin, bones, and muscle against the knife, but with his momentum it couldn’t be stopped. He forced a shaky breath in as he stood above the man’s dying body. A few moments passed before any and all feeling began to return to him; mental… and physical. His back burned from where the hot metal made contact with his skin. His face felt as though it’d been boiled, and his muscles were so tense and sore he was almost certain he wouldn’t be able to get back up. 

He felt fire shoot towards him again, burning his back and the metal wings there. He tried to roll in order to get them away from the flames, but he suddenly felt something on his back, forcing him down. Heat and fire radiated from whatever was above him, burning the metallic wings attached to his back and sending waves of pain throughout his entire body, leaving him unable to move. 

His eyes were locked on Dabi as he moved closer. “How dare you?” He suddenly kicked Hawks in the side, causing the hero to grunt. He could taste iron in his mouth, and he grimaced. Dabi knelt down in front of the severely injured hero, a twisted grin on his face. “Kill Twice like that!” 

Hawks was breathing heavily, all of his self-control focused on keeping him from crying out or losing consciousness, which was growing harder to do with each passing second as black spots danced along the edge of his vision. “Is that… the face of a man who’s just watched a friend die?!” He managed, voice shaky from the exertion. 

“Hey, now! That was rude!” Dabi began with a start, grin never faltering. “I haven’t cried since my tear ducts got burned up!” He stood up, straightening and putting his hands in the pocket of his jacket as he spoke. “With Twice around, my dream had a way better chance of coming true! So of course I’m sad he’s gone! So,” the flames exploded against his back, his metal wings suddenly feeling as though they were doing more harm than good as the burning metal pressed against his back like a brand. “So sad!”

He took in a few heavy, shaky breaths as the fire lessened again before he spoke. Maybe he could distract Dabi, though he knew it was doubtful. Things could hardly get worse, though, so it was worth a shot. His vision was hazy as his eyes locked on Dabi, who had his back to him. “You and the league… I looked into your backgrounds!” He began, taking shuddered breaths in every few moments. “But I came up with nothing... on you and Shigaraki Only you two!” His mind was racing, every thought shooting by too quickly for him to dwell on any one. “Who…” The pain in his back was blistering, but he began to try and force his arms beneath him to rise. He felt the Marowak stumble a bit as he did, temporarily losing its footing and hopping off of the winged Elite Four member. Memories mixed in with the thoughts, bringing him back to his first day with the Commission. He’d given up his name then - Takami Keigo - but Dabi knew what it was. It’d been wiped from every database, every mind who’d known it remaining quiet. But Dabi knew it. It made no sense, and it frightened Hawks. It frightened Keigo. 

“Who are you!” He shouted, the black dots dancing almost hypnotically across his vision, calling him to sleep. He persisted though, eyes never leaving Dabi as the man replied. 

The shock of the name, the shock of the familiarity brought his thoughts to a screeching stop and everything went blank as Dabi continued. “More than Twice. More than anyone… You should’ve been keeping both eyes on me.” The pressure on his back returned, though this time it was Dabi’s own foot. When had he gotten so close? Hawks couldn’t recall. 

“The League? Shigaraki? I never gave a crap about them. A single person… with a single conviction… has the power to change the world.” Hawks’s gaze was unwavering despite his current state and the diminished lack of oxygen that reached lungs as he struggled to avoid panic at his current state. “I… plan to make Stain’s will a reality.” The smile, that smile. The bile was practically choking Hawks now, keeping him from attempting to get back up. “See ya, Hawks. Your life’s another thing I don’t care about.” 

Hawks lay there, unmoving, ready to feel the heat return. After a few moments there was a grunt and a short gust of wind, cooling the burns on his back ever so slightly and allowing him a short whimper. The heat never came though, and wasn’t that a relief? Though… why wasn’t there heat?

Hawks raised his head, his entire body feeling akin to jelly, in time to see a dark shape loom in front of him. Friend or foe, it took him a moment or two to realize as his vision doubled and righted itself. “Hawks!” The shout sounded and Hawks found the voice vaguely familiar. The dark bird in front of him was shorter than Corviknight, but it too was something he knew. 

He was slowly regaining control of his thoughts, but with that came waves of pain as the blank shock began to pass. The shapes before him… he could put names to them now. Tokoyami, his intern, and his Honchkrow. The bird was currently fanning Hawks’s back, cooling it down and putting out any remaining flames that may have continued to eat at his clothes.

“You’re one of those U.A kids… they’re dragging students into this mess? How tacky…” Dabi sounded almost bored now, but there was a hint of heavy irritation. A wave of light-headedness suddenly slammed back into Hawks, a black fog closing in on his field of vision. His head returned to the ground, resting there in an attempt to ease it. 

“...man killed this guy. He was just running off to protect his pals, but in the end, he got stabbed in the back.” Dabi was talking again, spinning things the wrong way. The wrong way? The bile was still there, suffocating as ever. Tokoyami had yet to move, remaining stationary where he knelt in front of his mentor. “Why’re you here anyway? Come to do some saving?” Hawks could see as Tokoyami stiffened further, the raven-haired boy hands tight fists at his sides. “But saving who, exactly? These pros you look up to so much…” Dabi was smiling again. “Their hands are even dirtier than ours.”

The poor teenager in between the two looked unbelievably torn, the expression on his face a pained one, though he sported no physical wounds. He needed to get out, escape before he got hurt too. “Toko…” he began, voice grating, “ya”, his vocal chords felt like they were shredding apart, “mi…” he managed to finish, getting the attention of the U.A. student. A moment passed before resolve hardened in the boy’s gaze. He and his Honchkrow took up a defensive position around Hawks, the boy carefully picking him up and holding him close. The movement caused Hawks’s back to throb, but once again everything was beginning to numb. 

“I’m just… concerned about my mentor.” Tokoyami growled in response, holding Hawks close as he glared back at the encroaching villain and his Marowak. The smile Dabi offered him was unsettling and he could feel Honchkrow tense beside him. 

“You’ve stopped thinking for yourself.” The man acknowledged just before his Marowak sent a wave of fire in their direction. Tokoyami just barely managed to roll out of the way, grimacing as the heat brushed against his shoulder.  _ It’s too cramped... it can’t dodge. _ He cursed silently, gaze shifting back down to his mentor for a moment. He seemed so frail, so small in Tokoyami’s arms, and the realization sent another spark of anger through him. This man had done so much for him, helped him develop as a trainer alongside his pokemon. Seeing him as he was now… it was a harsh awakening and one that he was not fond to face. 

His gaze shot around the room now, searching for some way of escape. They were trapped, and even if they could get to the window, the likelihood of Honchkrow being able to carry both of them was small. Honchkrow could only carry Tokoyami because of his shorter, thin stature. He was strong, but not that strong. The raven-haired boy’s gaze hovered on the opposite balcony, which still seemed surprisingly stable. If they could reach it, he could get Hawks out of here and to some first aid. That was his mission, and he refused to fail. 

He tensed, preparing to lunge forward, when he heard a grunt from Hawks, drawing his attention. “He’ll…” his eyes widened as his mentor spoke, and if he were someone else, he probably would have shushed him. “...keep talking…” That was all the man managed, but Tokoyami understood. 

“Think about it, you pair of roasted birds. Who is it who really needs saving?” Dabi’s tone was amused as he moved towards them, the fire on his Marowak’s bone burning bright as ever. The pulsing blue flames might’ve been beautiful, hypnotic even, if not for the situation. 

Tokoyami’s eyes never left Dabi’s as he spoke to Hawks. “Give me an order.” He hoped to hell he could, because Tokoyami was half-positive his body was frozen in its current position, fear arresting his muscles. He felt Hawks’s warm breath against his neck as his mentor struggled. Tokoyami understood, though, he understood why the man kept talking. Even he couldn’t handle the heat of his Marowak’s flames for too long. He needed a break himself, and it had stopped him from taking out Tokoyami or Hawks yet. 

Hawks’s breathing hitched before he spoke. “Go. Now.” With a nod Honchkrow grabbed hold of Tokoyami’s clothes and practically threw the trio off of the balcony. It managed to stay in the air for long enough that the fall wouldn’t hurt them to badly, but it still knocking the breath from Tokoyami’s lungs as his side made hard contact with the ground below. He’d tried to roll as best he could to protect his mentor, but as he looked back at Hawks he noticed that the heroes eyes were closed. “Hawks! Hawks!!” Panic gripped him for a moment and he looked to his chest, seeing the unsteady rise and fall of it. Relief washed through him - the drop had rendered the man unconscious, but at least he was alive. “I’m sorry, Hawks!” He quickly apologized before grabbing the again, picking him up bridal style, as it was the best way to grip him as they’d fly. Honchkrow was circling around again to grab them, but a burst of fire stopped him and caused him to let out a screech as he barely avoided the shot. Dabi and his Marowak landed in front of them, grinning as the Marowak prepared its flames. Tokoyami was frozen, separated from his pokemon and clutching his mentor for dear life, he had no other cards to play. 

Before the Marowak could deal a final blow, though, a large chunk of ice suddenly cut through the building, throwing the villain and his pokemon back. Tokoyami unfroze, the shock of it sending his staggering back a bit. He heard another cry, looking up to see a bird diving towards them. It wasn’t his Honchkrow, though. It was a larger bird.  _ Corviknight. _ Tokoyami realized as she grabbed him around the shoulders. The powerful bird took to the air with another screech and a powerful flap of her wings. Honchkrow lined up beside them, remaining close and keeping a close eye out for the villain and his pokemon as Tokoyami turned his attention back to his mentor. He felt his eyes begin to water, before tears slipped down his cheeks at his mentor's wounded state. Hawks… he didn’t deserve this. He did what he had to to protect those who needed it, just as a hero should. If he weren’t so fearful, so panicked, Tokoyami might’ve felt pride well up inside of him at having Hawks as his mentor. 

“Your hands aren’t dirty Hawks!” More tears escaped, though Tokoyami didn’t know if it was from his overflowing emotions or from the wind. “I believe in you! Everyone does! You did the right thing!” His voice broke as they flew over the trees. Tokoyami had to shut his eyes for a few moments, chest tight. “So don’t die on us!” He shouted, knowing that the man couldn’t hear him, while subconsciously hoping his voice may have broken into the man’s dreams. The Corviknight let out another cry as it flew, Honchkrow barely keeping up as they approached the edge of the forest where first aid resided. 

**Author's Note:**

> i started this at one am this morning. it is now three in the afternoon. i only slept for six hours or so and i have no one to blame but myself.  
> anyway, i hope you enjoyed that!
> 
> i wasn't a huge fan of hawks at first, but i've fallen in love with him (as you can see). i loved this scene in the manga and can't wait to see it animated. 
> 
> i'll be writing more about the au (these are all just little one-shots, clearly not in order). i tried to be creative with the pokemon for each individual, though i ended up falling down the rabbit hole with marowak and honchkrow. i can explain all my choices if you ask in the comments, but i tried to keep in mind weaknesses, strengths, and personalities when i chose pokemon. i also kept in mind quirks with this, which is why mimikyu was using double team. i thought giving hawks metallic wings would be cool, and love the visual of that since again, no quirks. a friend designed them for him so he'd be able to go out flying with his pokemon when he was about seventeen. they are detachable from his back and the two longest primaries are connected with powerful magnets so he can use them as weapons if necessary. 
> 
> and yes, i chose corviknight instead of talonflame, look above.
> 
> hope you guys liked this, i hope to write more in the near future.  
> peace!


End file.
